The Boy Who Cried Murder
by TimshelBliss
Summary: Mustang gets a few late-night calls from Edward. The first two he can tolerate, the next two piss him off, and the last one stops his heart cold;somebody has Ed's life hanging in the balance and that's not what Roy wanted to hear at 2:37AM. Parental!Roy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Back at it again with another FMA fic- you guys were all so nice to me last time, so I decided to give it another go!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The first time Roy Mustang got a late night call from Edward Elric, it was 12:07AM on a Tuesday and he was less than thrilled.

Roy hadn't actually fallen asleep yet, but regardless, the obnoxiously loud ringing of the telephone was enough to piss him off.

 _It's after midnight,_ Roy realized as he looked at the clock, _who in the world is calling me at this hour?_

It was only after the third ring that Roy finally built up the resolve to reach out from under his warm blanket, grab the telephone, and press it to his ear.

"Who is this?" Roy asked, his voice low and rough from the late hours of night.

"Mustang!" Exclaimed the voice on the other end, "I was wondering if we could push our meeting back a few days because-"

"Fullmetal is that you?" Roy questioned.

"Of course it's me you bastard," Edward rambled on, "now let me finish. I was-"

"Fullmetal are you aware that it's past midnight?"

There were a few moments of silence where Roy presumed Ed was checking his watch. Finally there came Ed's reply, "Damn, you're right, it _is_ late," there was a pause, a loud sigh could be heard through the phone, "anyways will you postpone our meeting till Thursday or not?"

"Fine," Roy complied, "Why are you up this late anyways, Fullmetal?"

"I was just doing some research. Must've gotten carried away. Lost track of time."

Roy frowned when he heard the fatigue in the boy's voice, "Alright. I'll see you on Thursday. Now get some sleep or you'll never grow taller."

Roy hung up before he could hear his subordinate's yells of frustration.

* * *

The second time Roy got a late night call from Edward, it was 1:32AM on a Monday, and Roy was sleeping.

His arm fell out from under his bedsheets and thumped onto his bedside table, knocking a few papers to the floor as he fumbled around blindly for his phone. Roy pulled the phone under the covers with him and then nearly growled, "What is it?"

"Hey Mustang, it's Fullmetal," answered the voice on the other line.

"This better be important," Roy threatened.

"It is," Ed confirmed, "Maybe. It depends."

"Depends on what?" Roy groaned.

"Depends on what you consider important," Ed snapped back.

Roy sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes, "Life-threatening situations are important. Emergencies are important."

Ed paused a moment before continuing, "Okay that's good, because I consider this to be an emergency."

Roy instantly turned on his bedside lamp, his mind flying into panic mode as he recalled all the emergencies Edward had been previously stuck in, "Why? What's wrong? Where are you?"

There was more silence on Edward's end of the line before he finally answered, "I'm at Hughes's house and he hasn't stopped showing me baby pictures for three hours and I swear-"

Roy hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

* * *

The third time Roy Mustang got a late night call from Edward Elric it was only 11:24PM on the following Thursday, and Roy was still awake looking over some files. When the phone started ringing he grudgingly placed the papers down, stood up from his couch, and slowly made his way over to his phone.

He picked up the phone on the fifth ring, "This is Colonel Mustang, who is this?"

"It's Edward," came the reply.

Roy groaned, "Fullmetal, I swear to god if this is another fake emergency-"

"Relax Colonel, it's not a fake emergency!" Edward whined through the phone, "it's more like a very real predicament."

Roy pulled a chair closer to where the phone was so he could sit down, sighing dramatically as he did so, "What _kind_ of real predicament, Fullmetal?"

"Alphonse came home with another cat and he won't let me sleep until I find a home for it."

Roy took a sharp inhale before yelling, "Fullmetal stop calling me with these nonsense late-night conversations!" And then before he hung up, he added, "Call Fuery, he has a soft-spot for cats."

He then slammed his phone down onto the hook, and continued with his work.

* * *

The fourth time Edward called Roy late at night was the very next day at 12:30AM. This time, Roy waited until the sixth ring to pick up the, dreading whatever late night conversation could possibly be on the other end of the line.

"Roy Mustang, who is this?" He grumbled into the phone.

"Wait, Colonel? Shit, I was trying to call the Hotel to let Al know I was still out investigating," Ed's voice murmured through the phone, "My fingers must've dialed you on auto-pilot."

"You woke me up by accident?!" Roy shouted into the phone.

"Yeah," Ed confirmed, "Anyways I've got to tell Al I'll be out late," and he promptly hung up.

Leaving Roy lying in bed holding the telephone, once again wishing he had never given Edward his number in the first place.

Roy Mustang hung up the phone, rolled over, and tried to fall back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The fifth time Roy Mustang received a late night call from Edward Elric, it was only two hours after the fourth time. 2:37 AM. By the time Roy won the battle against sleep and picked up the phone, it had already rang seven times.

"This is Roy Mustang, who-" he didn't even get a chance to finish before the voice on the other end cut him off.

"Mustang! Thank god you picked up-" Edward sounded frantic, there was a certain edge to his voice that is usually absent.

Roy, however, didn't pick up on the frantic edge. The only thing Roy Mustang cared about was the fact that for a second time that night, he was pulled out of the blissful arms of sleep because Edward was calling him.

"Edward I swear to god as soon as I hang up this phone I'm changing my number so you will never be able to call me again," Roy stated plainly, articulating the words angrily to get his point across.

"No! Mustang I'm being serious this time-" Edward nearly yelled into the phone.

"Goodnight Fullmetal," Roy said.

Roy was about to pull the phone away from his ear when Edward's alarmed yell came through the line, "Colonel! No! Mustang, please don't hang up!"

 _Please?_ Thought Roy as he reconsidered listening to his subordinate, _Fullmetal isn't usually one to plead._

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up right now," Roy demanded. His patience was wearing thin and he wanted nothing more than to hang up the phone and go back to sleep.

Until, of course, he heard the words the Edward shouted through the phone.

The words were sharp, to the point, and all came out in a breathless voice that Roy had never heard Edward use.

"Because if you hang up the phone they're going to slit my throat open."

Roy Mustang's heart skipped a few beats.

* * *

 **Oooh sorry folks but I'm gonna leave you hanging and end the chapter there :)**

 **Please review! I'm already working on the next chapter but reviews are the greatest motivation!**

 **3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I've been swamped with tests and projects, but your kind words gave me the motivation to keep writing (even when I should have been studying)_

* * *

 _Last Chapter:_

 _"_ _Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up right now," Roy demanded._

 _"_ _Because if you hang up the phone they're going to slit my throat open."_

* * *

Roy did his best to stay calm as his heart raced on ahead of him. His mind was still half asleep as it tried to find the words to say in this sort of situation. Images of Edward held captive somewhere clouding over sentences that he was trying to find.

"No one is going to slit your throat while I'm alive, Fullmetal," Roy started, doing his best to keep his voice calm and even.

"Mustang," Ed's voice was low, maybe even a little tired, "they keep asking about a case file, they say you'll know it."

Roy had already flicked on the lamp, pulling on a new pair of pants and button-up shirt as his shoulder pressed the phone to his ear, listening to his subordinate's words.

"Who's they?" Roy inquired, remembering briefly that Ed had called him merely two hours ago; even at 12:30 he had been out investigating. _Damn, who was it he was investigating again?_

He could hear Ed scoff through the phone, " _They_ are a bunch of low-life thugs who-"

There's a brief, painful sound of metal hitting flesh, a poorly suppressed scream, and Roy loses it.

" _Edward!_ " He yells into the phone, "You sick sons of bitches, whoever the hell you are I swear to god-"

"You swear to god _what_?" There came a new voice on the phone. This one lower, almost gravelly, taking care to pronounce the venom in each word.

Roy choked back whatever he had been about to say.

"Mustang, before you get too carried away with your threats," the same voice continued, "let me lay all the cards on the table. You have something I want, I have something you want-"

"You're using his life to bargain?" Roy growled into the phone. Even before he could get the whole sentence out he heard another scream from Edward.

"Did you hear that, Colonel?" the man on the other end laughed, "every time you interrupt me I'll break another rib. Now let me finish."

Roy Mustang couldn't believe this was happening. He clenched the sheets on his bed until his knuckles turned white, grinding his teeth together as he thought of the way their ashes would look after he was through with them.

Than man continued.

"There's a case you've been working on, Mustang. You've been gathering intel on me and some of my friends, and considering the current situation," he paused for a second so that Roy could hear a low smacking sound and a whimper come from his subordinate, "I think it's best that you do as we say."

Immediately Roy knew who this guy was. It was the man he was currently investigating- Stephen Gaelman, leader of one of the many mafias that pollute Central's back alleys. Roy wanted to scream all the air out of his lungs, but instead he settled for negotiating, "What do you want me to do?"

He heard a laugh on the other end of the phone, "So easy to bend to the will of the enemy, who in God's name promoted you to Colonel?" He laughed a bit longer before continuing, "Okay, Mustang, here's what I need from you."

* * *

Ed listened to the man laugh at his superior. He seethed with anger- not just at his situation, but because _he_ was the only one allowed to mock the Colonel. Not that he could do much from his current position; he was tied to an uncomfortable chair, his automail arm having been removed so as to disarm his alchemy. Each ankle was tied to a separate leg of the chair and two angry-looking men stood watch behind him, making sure his hand didn't carve out any transmutation circles.

Edward's head hung down, his chin nearly resting on his chest. God he was so tired. It was, what? Sometime after two in the morning? Sleep deprivation aside, his ribs hurt like a bitch, the pain from the broken bones preventing him from taking anything more than shallow breaths.

Ed couldn't believe he'd landed himself in this mess. It had been just after his first call with the Colonel, he hadn't even had time to phone Al to let him know he'd be home late. From where he had stood inside the telephone booth, Edward swore he could hear murmurs from outside.

By the time he had turned around to face whatever was waiting for him, a figure dressed in all black was already bringing the butt of a gun down to connect with Edward's temple, knocking him out cold.

He'd woken up maybe an hour later in what he assumed to be some sort of abandoned house, tied to the chair, his arm already missing, a knife already pressed to his throat.

"Okay, Mustang, here's what I need from you," he heard the man- who he gathered to be the leader- say. Ed snapped his head up to see the man on the phone, he was tall, with short blonde hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to shine with malice. The man continued, and Edward cursed inwardly for allowing himself to be used as a bargaining chip, "You're going to drive to your office, get every single file you have on me and my friends, and you are going to hand them over to me. I will be waiting in the harbour, you will walk to the end of the third dock, and only once I've verified that you've handed me all the documents will I tell you Edward's location. No harm will come to you if you follow my every order."

The leader paused for a moment, twirling the knife in his hand, then continued.

"Now I know what you're probably thinking right now," the man grinned, "You're thinking that you've got enough time to maybe copy out the most important information onto other papers, you're wrong," the man laughed, turning to look at Edward as he spoke his next words, "See, because as soon as I hang up this phone, I'm going to slice open Fullmetal's wrist, and if you don't hurry, he might just bleed out before I can tell you where he is."

Edward's heart jumped into his throat, beating erratically and threatening to choke him. Before the man hung up the phone, Edward could hear the Colonel yell something from the other end, something that might have sounded like his name, but through the fear and the panic, Edward really couldn't be sure.

As Edward watched the man approach him, still twirling around the knife, he could see just how sharp it really was. Panic setting in, Ed began to frantically pull on the ropes that kept him tethered to the chair, his breathing getting faster and faster despite his injured ribs.

"Get away from me," Edward ordered, his voice wavering in fear, "don't come any closer I swear to God get away from me," but it was in vain. All his attempts to break free were useless.

The leader stood behind Edward, he crouched down to be level with his wrist, wrapping cold fingers around Ed's pale forearm.

Ed flinched at the touch, still trying to pull away from the grip but to no avail.

"Don't do this!" Edward cried, but it was too late, the man was already dragging the cold steel across the flesh, blood spilling out of the wound, dripping down the chair and onto the floor. Edward ground his teeth in pain, doing his best not to give the leader the satisfaction of his cries.

The leader and his followers began to exit the room, but before the leader closed the door, he turned back to his captive with a sadistic smile and asked, "You're Colonel is gullible isn't he?" The man laughed, "As if I'm going to let either of you live through this."

Ed looked up, golden eyes filled with pain. He didn't answer.

The man left, closing the door behind him, leaving Edward in the dim lights listening to his blood _drip, drip, drip_ onto the floor.

He struggled once again against the ropes, but any movement in his arm caused the ropes to jostle the deep cut painfully, sending waves of pain up his arm. Maybe it was best not to move.

So Edward closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, an erratic pulse would only make him bleed out faster.

 _Okay Edward,_ he thought to himself, _it's time to get yourself out of this._

* * *

 _That's all folks! Sorry if you find it short, it's the best I can do at the moment between work and school._

 _But more to come of course!_

 _As always, reviews are love 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! Sorry again for the long wait! I'm going through some tough times with my friends so I haven't been in a good mind state lately, but I managed to write this next chapter tonight!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Last Chapter

"You're Colonel is gullible isn't he?" The man laughed, "As if I'm going to let either of you live through this."

 _Okay Edward_ , he thought to himself, _it's time to get yourself out of this._

* * *

Roy Mustang made the drive from Central Headquarters to the harbor in almost no time at all. With all the papers for the case file stacked on the seat next to him he drove through the streets of Central at the highest speed his car could manage.

Roy was thankful for the timing of this whole situation; sure, he would rather be sleeping at 3 in the morning, but the god-awful hour also meant that no one was out in the city to notice him running several red lights and violating many traffic laws. Lord knows he could never make Fuhrer with so many stains on his driving record.

As the car screeched to a halt in the harbor, Roy recalled what Stephen Gaelman had instructed him to do, _"I will be waiting in the harbour, you will walk to the end of the third dock, and only once I've verified that you've handed me all the documents will I tell you Edward's location. No harm will come to you if you follow my every order."_

God, Roy wanted nothing more than to burn them all to a crisp. He could still hear Edward's screams ringing in his ear as he glanced around the harbor, looking for the third dock. Once he found it, he placed a foot tentatively on the wood, took a deep breath, and then began making his way to the end of the dock.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Edward finally managed to use his finger nail to etch an array into the back of his chair, using what little energy he had left to transmute the ropes to dust, freeing him arm.

Before even reaching to untie his ankles, Ed ripped a length of cloth from his tank top, using his teeth and his one arm to hastily warp it around his wrist. He tied it tight, hoping to staunch the flow of blood.

After untying his ankles, Edward stood up but immediately felt dizzy, nearly falling over before he grabbed hold of the chair to steady himself. _Damn it,_ he thought, _I've lost so much blood already._

Cradling his injured wrist to his chest, Edward noticed that the blood had already began to seep through the cloth. He tore another strip of cloth and tied it tighter around his arm, hoping to at least slow the flow of blood that was seemingly pouring out of his body.

Taking a few more tentative steps, Ed determined the shape he was in. Without his automail arm, which he couldn't see anywhere in the room, his balance was off. Each inhale sent pain shooting through his ribs, and his head was throbbing from when he was knocked out earlier. A few more steps determined that though he was in tough shape, Edward could still walk, maybe even run once he got his bearings back together.

"Damn Colonel Bastard," Edward muttered to himself, "Stupid enough to fall for a set up like that," placing one foot in front of the other, he finally made it to the door, grabbing hold of the frame to keep himself steady, "I'm fucking bleeding out in a warehouse," he stepped out onto the street, his eyes adjusting to the dark, "and I've still gotta go save his stupid ass."

Looking around the street, Edward realized he was in a back alley way, and as he walked towards the main street, still clutching his injured arm to his stomach, he recognized his surroundings.

 _Fairmont Avenue,_ Edward recalled the name of the street, _two blocks away from the harbor._

His automail arm was still no where to be seen.

Accepting that he would have to continue on with only his flesh arm and grunting with the pain of his injuries, Edward took off running towards the harbor, hoping that he could make it there in time before it was too late.

* * *

Roy stood at the end of the dock and looked around expectantly. He had followed their every order, now all he had to do was wait.

 _But I don't have time to wait,_ Roy thought earnestly, _Fullmetal's bleeding out somewhere and this mafia's just taking their sweet time._

"I'm getting impatient," Roy called out to the darkness, unable to see any movement through the shadows. He shifted all the papers into his left hand, holding them up in the air, "I've brought what you wanted, now let's do this."

Roy's voice echoed across the dark harbor, ringing in his ears as it carried across the waves. He looked at the papers in his hands. He hadn't bluffed; he brought every single paper of the case file with him. The whole thing.

Roy Mustang was not one to bargain with criminals, but above all else, Roy Mustang was no one to lose the life of as subordinate. Regardless of the circumstances, he would always protect those beneath him.

Finally, a voice replied to his.

"Colonel Mustang," the low voice carried across the harbor waters, making it impossible to determine just where it was coming from, "I see you've done as we asked. To make sure you're not trying to play us, I am sending one of my men to confirm that those are the correct documents."

Roy ground his teeth, wanting more than anything to get this over with. The criminal's voice continued.

"Cooperate with us, and maybe you'll see the Fullmetal Alchemist alive again."

Roy clenched his fists, "Stephen Gaelman," he called, "let's get this over with. You have my full cooperation."

A tall man dressed in all black stepped out from the shadows of one of the harbor buildings. He began making his was over to the third dock where Mustang stood, his strides seemingly matching the pounding of Roy's heart as he tried to control his breathing.

* * *

By the time Edward got to the harbor, his lungs were burning, his ribs were throbbing, and he was fairly sure that he was still missing a few too many liters of blood to function properly.

As quietly as he could, Edward made his way through the buildings of the harbor, keeping in mind to stick to the shadows so as to not be seen. He wasn't quite in view of the docks when he heard a familiar voice call out, "I'm getting impatient."

Quietly, Edward cursed the Colonel. Maybe if the Roy knew these men were planning on killing him he would keep to his manners a little bit more.

"I've brought what you wanted, now let's do this," The Colonel's voice once again carried through the harbor.

 _Damn,_ thought Edward, _this is going to go down sooner than I thought._

Still keeping to the shadows, Edward picked up his pace, running towards the docks as quickly as his exhausted body could manage.

Ed heard a voice call back to the Colonel - _the leader from the warehouse-_ he remembered with a shudder, recalling the tight grip on his arm as he sliced it open. The voice boomed across the waters, "I see you've done as we asked. To make sure you're not trying to play us, I am sending one of my men to confirm that those are the correct documents."

Edward knew that was a lie; the man wasn't going out to check documents, he was going out to murder Mustang and steal the papers. Edward finally made it to the edge of the buildings, before him there were only docks. Across the water on the third dock he could make out the dark figure of his superior.

"Cooperate with us, and maybe you'll see the Fullmetal Alchemist alive again."

Maybe his vision was failing from the blood loss, but Ed was sure he saw Mustang clench his fists in anger. Leaning against the dark wall of a building, Edward cursed himself for being used as nothing more than a bargaining chip.

Edward started analyzing his surroundings, looking for materials to transmute, or anything at all to help in this situation.

Instead of finding help, he found hindrance. Off to the side of the building, upon the crest of a slight hill, Edward spotted a sniper lying in the grass, taking aim at Mustang. In the back of his mind, Edward could hear Mustang replying to the gang leader, but all Edward could think about was the time it would take him to run the distance towards the sniper.

Despite the unbalance brought on by his lack-of-arm, Edward broke out into a sprint. Glancing down towards the docks, he saw a man looking through the case files Mustang had provided. After a few more flips through the pages, the man gathered all the papers together in his hand, waved at the sniper, and nodded.

Still running as fast as he could, Edward watched as the sniper poised his finger over the trigger, taking a deep breath in preparation to shoot.

Without thinking, Edward shouted as loud as he could, "Mustang, it's a trap, get down!"

He threw himself at the sniper, hoping that he had given his superior enough time to get his ass out of the way of the lethal bullet.

* * *

Upon hearing Edward's warning, Roy instantly dropped to the ground. The moment he collided with the wood of the dock he heard a gunshot go off somewhere on the right side of the harbor. There was a splash in the water next to the dock and Roy could only assume that the bullet that submerged itself there had been intended for his skull.

Looking to the spot where the sound originated, Roy could feel his heart drop to his stomach. There on the crest of a slight hill Roy could make out the faint figures of Edward and another man going toe-to-toe.

Roy jumped to his feet, drawing the gun from his holster and turning to point it at the man behind him. Before he could even get his finger on the trigger, the man landed a punch to Mustang's jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. Roy raised the gun again, taking aim as the man rushed towards him.

A gun shot rang out across the water as the man dropped to the floor, a bullet wound in his shoulder bleeding heavily. The papers from the case file were still clutched in his hand as Roy stepped closer to the man, gun still raised.

"Hand me the files," Roy commanded coldly, "now," he added aggressively.

The man hesitated, so Roy fired a shot into the floor boards between the man's feet, punctuating his demand.

The time without hesitation, the man held up the case files. Roy snatched them away hastily, then leaned down and knocked the man out with the butt of his gun.

Standing up with the case files in hand, Roy Mustang looked towards the hill where he saw Edward last, but couldn't find his subordinate anywhere. He started towards solid ground, and as he got closer he saw the sniper still unconscious on the hill, Edward still no where in sight.

Suddenly, a scream filled the harbor.

It was a scream that was unnervingly familiar.

Roy Mustang broke into a sprint.

"Edward!"

* * *

 _That's all for now folks! I don't see my situation with my friends getting any better, but hopefully I'll still find time to update soon._

 _I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last._

 _PLEASE review, times are tough right now and it honestly means so much to me._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter!_

 _I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing, it makes it so much more worth it to write._

 _This has been fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 _Last Chapter:_

 _A scream that he found unnervingly familiar filled the harbor._

 _And Roy Mustang broke into a sprint._

 _"Edward!"_

* * *

As Edward fought with the sniper, he couldn't help but inwardly laugh of the situation he found himself in. On a good day, Edward would have been able to take down this opponent with ease. Hell, even on a bad day, he would have been able to win the fight within a reasonable amount of time.

But apparently, today was worse than a bad day. Edward had lost a lot of blood. Worst of all, Edward had lost an arm. Unable to transmute his automail into his signature weapon, he found himself relying on simple hand-to-hand combat.

Occasionally, Edward would stumble, thrown off balance by the fact that his once ridiculously heavy right arm was no longer present at all.

Even so, Edward landed a solid kick to the sniper's chest and he flew backwards, landing hard and skidding to a stop on the rough ground.

Edward laughed.

"What's so funny," the man growled, struggling to stand back up again.

Edward started walking towards the man, "What's funny is that I've got a couple broken ribs, I've lost a decent amount of blood, _I'm missing an arm_ ," he took a swing at the man's temple, knocking him unconscious, "and I'm still beating your ass."

Edward scoffed and stood proudly over his limp opponent. His balanced wavered slightly again, and as he steadied himself something caught his eye through the darkness.

In between the buildings, Edward could see the gang-leader - Stephen Gaelman- retreating from the harbour.

"Like hell you're getting away," Edward muttered to himself before chasing after him. The first few steps he staggered slightly, but the anger-fueled-adrenaline kicked in and Edward's exhaustion faded slightly. He looked down at his bandaged wrist and saw that it was nearly completely soaked through.

He grimaced and kept running.

As Edward rounded a building's corner he lost sight of Gaelman. He skidded to a stop as he frantically looked around, searching for any sign of where Gaelman went.

An arm shot out of the shadows behind Edward, wrapping around his wrist as it dug its fingers into his wound.

Edward felt a searing pain shoot up from his arm. Before he could stop himself, Edward let loose a scream the carried through the harbour before his vision went white and he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Edward!" Roy Mustang cried as he sprinted towards the buildings from where the scream came. Running between the buildings his eyes darted this way and that, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where his subordinate was.

He didn't have to search long.

Mustang rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Just a few feet away he saw Edward, lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. His golden braid was a mess, his bangs falling across his face, plastered to his forehead with sweat and blood. His automail arm was gone, and his chest rose and fell unevenly, no doubt because of cracked or even broken ribs.

Standing over him was Stephen Gaelman, his arm outstretched, gun in hand, aiming it straight at Edwar'd skull.

"Roy Mustang," Gaelman's voice was unnerving, especially when it pronounced the Colonel's name, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

Mustang smiled darkly, "Stephen Gaelman, the pleasure's all mine."

Gaelman cocked the gun, placing his finger carefully over the trigger, "Hand over the files Mustang, no one has to get hurt."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Roy replied, once again grimacing at the poor state Edward was in.

"Just hand over the files," Gaelman demanded once more.

"This whole thing was a set up from the start," Mustang snarled, "You never intended to let either of us live."

Bewildered, Gaelman waved his gun, "I'm sorry, do you not see the revolver I have aimed at your subordinate's head?"

Roy glanced at Edward, still lying limp at Stephen Gaelman's feet.

"Don't worry, I see it," Mustang smirked, "but do you not see the transmutation circle traced at your feet?"

Everything happened so quickly.

Gaelman dropped his gun and looked down at his feet.

Edward's hand activated the transmutation circle he had drawn carefully and quietly.

Roy Mustang ran forward to grab his subordinate.

Blue sparks of transmutation flashed out from under Stephen Gaelman's feet.

The ground under his feet began to cave in.

Mustang grabbed Edward around the waist, pulling him up and away from the ground that was steadily caving in.

When the dust settled, Gaelman was lying unconscious under a pile of rubble, and Edward was lying in Roy's arms.

They stayed that way for a few moments. Exhausted, they both tried to catch their breath as they watched particles of dust settle on the ground.

Roy was the first to speak.

"Are you okay?"

Edward replied in his usual fashion.

"Do I fucking look okay?"

Roy laughed.

"It's not that funny."

Roy stopped laughing, "I know. I think I'm just over tired."

Edward started to sit up, grimacing as the movement put pressure on his ribs, "Are you hurt at all?"

Roy was already on his feet, offering his arm to Edward to help him stand, "Not really." As Edward reached his arm out for help, Roy immediately noticed the blood-soaked bandage tied around Edward's wrist, "Shit, Edward, that's a lot of blood."

Roy pulled Edward to his feet and examined the make-shift bandage, frowning at the obscene amount of blood soaked into the fibers, "Is it soaked already? Damn, that's my second one."

Roy's blood turned cold, "Your second one?" He pulled Edward's arm over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around his waist, "Shit. Shit shit shit."

He started walking quickly towards his car, pulling a barely staggering Edward along with him.

"It's not that bad, I didn't feel too bad fighting that other guy," Ed mumbled at a volume so low it barely registered with Roy.

"You didn't feel too bad because you were running on adrenalin," Roy could see his car in the distance, "Just don't pass out I don't know if I can carry you."

Mustang looked over at his subordinate to see his eyes darting around, never quite focusing on anything in particular. He heard Edward mumble something along the lines of, "I'm fine you bastard," as his eyes began fluttering closed.

"Edward keep your eyes open," Mustang said, "that's a direct order from your commanding officer. Do no pass out."

Mustang looked towards his car again, only five steps away.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Edward's knees gave out and he nearly hits the ground before Roy catches him. Ed's eyes are closed, his breathing coming slower and slower.

"Edward don't you dare pass out on me," Mustang pleads, already thinking the worst.

Quietly, Edward replied with a faint, "Relax Grandpa, I told you I'm fine."

With much struggle, Roy Mustang and Edward Elric finally managed to get back on their feet. Opening the passenger door, Roy slid Edward into the seat, trying not to notice the way Ed's face twisted in pain every time he moved. As soon as Roy had his subordinate securely in place, he rushed around to the driver's side of the car, turning the ignition and flooring the gas pedal as quickly as he could.

Once again, Roy Mustang found himself breaking an obscene amount of traffic laws as he flew through the streets of Central. The hospital was about a dozen blocks away, and at the speed he was going, Roy was sure he could get there in under five minutes.

During the drive, most of the Colonel's gaze was directed at his subordinate.

"Stop staring at me," Edward mumbled, "keep your eyes on the damn road."

"I'm making sure you're alright," The Colonel grumbled as he pressed the gas pedal a little harder.

"I told you I'm fine," Edward replied faintly.

Roy took his eyes off Edward to look at the road once again, "Fine, I'll keep my eyes on the road, but I need you to keep talking."

"There's a first."

"Fullmetal, I'm serious."

"Okay," Edward hesitated, "I'm not sure what to talk about."

Mustang laughed, "There's a first."

Edward, injured and in pain as he was, still managed to find the energy to reach over and lightly punch Roy in the arm.

"Thanks, by the way," Edward said, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the chair.

"For what?" Asked Roy, perplexed. After all, it had been Edward who had saved them in the end.

"For not hanging up the phone."

* * *

 _Aaaand that's a wrap! Sorry for the cheesy ending, it's all I seem capable of writing._

 _Please review if you liked it, thanks for reading, everyone!_


End file.
